His love, Her love
by Citrus-EhJay
Summary: I'm back, and I brought InuYasha with me this time!. It's the night of the new moon, and InuYasha has come to Kagome's era to stay safe on his night of vulnerability. Although, things besides fighting can take place when one is vulnerable....


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, The InuYasha characters, or any other names/scenarios/Ideas/Views associated with the InuYasha Television or Manga series. These rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi & Yomuri TV Sunrise.**

This is a little idea I got from the episode "Fateful night in Togenkyo, Part 2". The beginning is based on that episode.

I have the right to write any stories that I please. If you have any constructive criticism, or positive feedback, feel free to send it, but if you intend to send Kagome vs. Kikyou "Hate Mail" or any other mindless negativity, please refrain from doing so. It will be ignored, and likely not even read. If you wish to request a story, begin a civilized conversation, share ideas, or connect with me in any other positive manner, please feel perfectly free to do so.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Everything around her smelled sickeningly sweet, and she felt cool liquid around her. She looked down to see her naked body bathing in greenish sweet-smelling liquid. 'What's going on?' She thought. 'Where am I? Is InuYasha alright?' She wondered helplessly. Suddenly a yell was heard. 

"_Kagome!" It screamed. InuYasha burst through the door, black hair flying out in rage, the frightening absence of his dog-ears symbolizing the new moon. Kagome soared forward, her arms wide, forgetting that nothing covered her breasts. _

"_InuYasha!" InuYasha just stared, his eyes wide. He didn't look away. Slowly, Kagome realized how exposed she was. She ducked down, a half- yell echoing out of her. InuYasha turned away as well, in awe and relief. "She's alive." He said, as if thanking the gods. Slowly, Kagome emerged from the large tub, her legs crossed, hiding her pubic region, and her arms crossed, hiding her breasts. InuYasha turned slowly, not sure if she would be angry with him for doing so. She slowly made her way over to him, and then in a scared relief, she pressed her body against him. He took a deep breath in surprise, and let his arms slowly slide around her soft skin. "Kagome…" He whispered. He opened his eyes, looking down, and seeing her bare behind. He closed his eyes again; as if he was afraid to go crashing to the ground with the word 'sit'. _

"_I thought he'd killed you." InuYasha cringed at the painful thought. He held Kagome tightly against him. Slowly, he pulled away from her, and pulled off the top of his kimono. Her hands were covering her breasts, but when she saw that InuYasha was giving her something to wear, she let her hands fall away, and he couldn't help his gaze drift to her breasts. He stared in surprised awe that she would let him look, and slowly, he pulled the kimono top around her soft body. As he closed it around her front his hand brushed her nipple. She shuddered slightly. The stunned look returned to his face, and he softly pulled her against him again. _

"_I was afraid you had been hurt, too," She whispered into his neck. _

_The battle had ended. The sun had risen, and InuYasha had triumphed. They were back home in the village. A month had passed, and neither InuYasha nor Kagome had mentioned to the other anything about what had happened the night in Togenkyo. InuYasha was sitting in a tree, dreading the moonless night to come. _

"_InuYasha?" Kagome yelled from the bottom of the tree. _

"_Yeah? What?" InuYasha asked, being his natural arrogant self. _

"_I was just wondering… Well, it is the night of the new moon, and I wondered if you wanted to come home to my world for the night. It will be a lot safer there."_

"_And leave Miroku, Sango, and Shippo alone?" InuYasha asked, as if they'd turn to dust the moment he jumped through the well. _

"_They can take care of themselves, plus, you aren't any help to them as a human anyway." _

_InuYasha snorted. "I suppose there's no sense in arguing."_

"_Bye Miroku! By Sango! Bye Shippo!" Kagome said, hugging each of her friends. _

"_See you." InuYasha said rudely. _

_Kagome took InuYasha's hand, and they dived down into the well, the familiar tingling sensation returning as they traveled 500 years forward in time._

_They plunged through time, and it felt as if they were swimming through thick, bluish water. Slowly, the tingling feeling faded, and they landed softly at the bottom of the well. Unlike the well that they had jumped into, this well had no vines growing on the inside, and the afternoon sun couldn't be seen at the top. _

"_Get on." Said InuYasha, crouching. Kagome obeyed, standing over him and grasping his shoulders. He reached behind him, firmly holding onto her thighs. With one swift jump, they were up and out of the well. Opening the door of the well house, Kagome used a hand to block the bright afternoon sun from her eyes, smiling at the familiar sight of her home. Higurashi Shrine was marvelous in the warm light of the summertime. _

"_You hungry?" Kagome asked InuYasha as he followed her across the grounds toward the main shine that was her home. _

"_Yeah." He answered, sounding nicer than usual. She smiled to herself, knowing that his kinder human side was surfacing, as the new moon drew nearer. _

_II_

"_I'm back! And I brought InuYasha with me this time." Kagome yelled as they entered the house._

"_Kagome, you're home!" Her Mother nearly screamed with delight as she ran over and squeezed the life out of Kagome in a hug._

"_Sis!" yelled Sota, also running to the front door, when he heard the sound of her voice. "And InuYasha!" He said, in an awe-filled voice. His eyes were wide as he stared up at InuYasha. Then, he ran and jumped up, hugging him. _

_InuYasha blushed heavily, looking down at Sota, half embarrassed, and half weirded-out. _

"_Uhh…" He said uncomfortably. He patted him on the back stiffly, and he was incredibly relieved when Sota finally released him. Just as Sota let go, Kagome's Grandpa came into the room, and gave her a great big hug as well. _

"_Kagome! How very nice to see you. How long will we be blessed with your company this time?" He asked. _

"_Well--" Kagome began, but she was cut off. _

"_Just a day." Said InuYasha, making sure Kagome understood that they were to be getting back ASAP._

"_Well, would you two like something to eat? Or would you like a nap first? Or shall I run one of you a bath?" Asked Kagome's Mother. _

"_We'd like something to eat if it's not too much trouble. We've been on the road for days, and we've been eating roots and vegetables. I ran out of Ramen in the first two days!" Kagome said, casting a dark look at a guilty InuYasha._

"_Of course!" Kagome's Mom said cheerily. _

_Once Kagome and InuYasha had stuffed themselves, they retreated to Kagome's room, where InuYasha sat outside on the roof, watching the light of the day slowly fade away. He looked slightly out-of-place, sitting there in the orange light of the sunset… Even though he knew he was safe here, past habits were carved in stone, and InuYasha didn't expect much sleep for the coming moonless night. Kagome sat at her desk, studying for her Math test. _

"_InuYasha?" She said, after about an hour of her studying, and him just staring into the sky._

"_Yeah?" He said, his voice unusually soft. _

"_I'm going to have a bath. Don't get into any trouble, Okay?" She asked. _

"_Okay." He agreed, still staring concernedly into the sunset._

_She retreated to the bathroom, running herself a bath, and washing her hair with a great deal of shampoo and conditioner. _

"_Mmmm…" She moaned as she soaked into the warm water. "Heaven." She whispered. She relaxed in the hot water for what seemed like forever, just lying back and letting sleepy thoughts clear her mind. Slowly she wondered what InuYasha was doing back in the feudal era. Was he missing her? Was he thinking of her? 'Baka! He's here with me this time.' She thought. The mere idea of him being in her time with her, spread a smile across her face. Finally, she got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself, and realizing that she had forgotten to bring clothes along to change into. She dried herself off, blow-drying her hair and brushing it. She wrapped another dry towel around herself, and opened the bathroom door, making sure that no one was in the hall. She snuck down the hall, holding the towel tightly around her, and she opened her door. She was half-expecting to see a hanyou InuYasha still sitting outside the window, but instead, she saw him lying on her bed with his hands behind his head, no dog ears in sight, and black hair draping his shoulders. _

_He opened his eyes when he heard her enter. 'What's she…?' InuYasha thought, his heart pounding as he stared. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, even though she knew that he had seen much more than he was seeing now. _

"_I… Forgot to grab pajamas. Could you grab me some from the closet?" She asked nervously. _

"_Uh, sure." He said. He walked over to her closet, opening it, and staring at all of the strange clothes that hung within it. Like most things in Kagome's world, her clothes were much different from those that they wore in his world. Which ones are 'Pa-ja-ma-su'?" He asked, dumbfounded by the clothing. _

"_That pink one there." Kagome said, pointing to a pink, silk nightgown. _

_InuYasha had just managed to get the nightgown off of the plastic hanger. He turned to her, and slowly walked towards her, is eyes a mixture of nervous and shy. She, just as nervous, held the towel as tightly around her as possible. InuYasha held out the nightgown so that it's strap dangled from his finger. _

_III_

_Unaware of what he was doing, he let a hand rise up and cup her cheek, staring dreamily into her eyes. He let his hand feather down her shoulder, and down her arm, and pulling her to him, he embraced her in a hug. His arms around her middle, he slipped his hands down the back of the towel, encouraging her to release it. And her body begged her to oblige. And so she did. Releasing her hands from the towel, she let it fall away, and as she did, he let out a small gasp, and stared. He knew he should, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He took her wrists in his hands, gently, yet firmly at the same time. He pulled them up over her head, exposing her completely, and both his and her heart raced. There she was, standing naked in front of him… and he held her there, studying every inch of her body. She felt shy, but helpless. Her breasts were supple, and slight, but they mesmerized and frightened every inch of InuYasha's body and mind. They were creamy peach, the peak small and dark red. He let go of one of her wrists but she held her arm up anyway. Taking the other hand from her second wrist, he took the pink silky fabric, and studied it. Within a moment, he had figured out how it went on, and he slipped it over her head, and onto her body. _

_On impulse, InuYasha pressed up against Kagome, so that he was only an inch away. He reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder, and letting it slide down, until his finger brushed the erect peak of her breast through the pink fabric. She shuddered, just as she had in Togenkyo. His mind caught up with his body, and he quickly turned away from her, catching his breath, and staring in the other direction. _

"_S-sorry." He stuttered. _

"_InuYasha…" Kagome whispered. She wasn't really sure what the right thing to say or do was, but whispering his name seemed appropriate. _

"_I'm… Sorry. I didn't mean to…" He began to try and break the awkward moment with an apology._

"_No." Kagome whispered. "It's okay." She said. He walked over to the door quickly, shutting it. On some subconscious level, he knew whatever was coming next, needed to be private. With a click, the door shut, leaving them in the near dark. Only Kagome's bedside lamp was on, and the room glowed with the dim orange light. He turned to her again. He didn't have the slightest idea what he was doing, or even why for that matter, but something deep inside him knew what to do, and so he did. She walked up to him, shy and bashful. He came closer still, putting one hand on her waist and the other gently on her cheek. He looked her in the eye, and what he saw was something new. He had the overwhelming urge to kiss her, but it wasn't like before. Before, when he'd felt that need to kiss her, he'd looked deep into her eyes, and he'd seen Kikyo's eyes. He's imagined the feeling of Kikyo's lips against his. Not Now, though. No. This time, it was different. He stared into her eyes, and he thought only of Kagome's lips… He thought only of Kagome. He saw only Kagome's eyes this time, and he hesitated no longer. Turning his head at just the right angle, he pressed his lips against hers. His heart raced as he did so, as did hers. They stayed that way for an entire minute, and then InuYasha pulled away slowly._

"_Kagome…" He whispered. She turned her head, and this time, she kissed him. This time, she parted her lips, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He followed and did the same. As they kissed, InuYasha let one of his hands slide down Kagome's side, gripping her thigh, the other supporting her back. He picked her up. Though he didn't have his demonic power, he was still strong. He walked slowly over toward the bed, still not breaking the kiss. She reached up and ran her fingers through his thick black hair. When he reached the bed he laid her down. Neither of them were thinking very much. Kagome followed her instincts, and she pulled InuYasha so he fell on top of her. He let out a breath of surprise, but didn't object. She loved the feeling of his weight on top of her. She felt helpless, but comfortable at the same time. _

_He starred into her eyes for a moment, a part of him never wanting to move again. He wanted to stay there, and be frozen, for all of time. A part of him was so deeply in love with her eyes, that he never wanted to see anything else again._

_But she had more things on her mind besides his eyes. _

_She pulled his head into another kiss, exploring every inch of his mouth. It was wet and hot, and delicious. Her hands busily attempting to un-tuck the sides of his haori, as they continued kiss. Not a thought clouded InuYasha's mind. Only his body was thinking. Kagome managed to get one side of his haori un-tucked, and he pulled away from their kisses to assist her. He kneeled over her, his legs spread, locking her knees together between his. In the time that it had taken Kagome to un-tuck one side of his shirt, he had un-done the back, front, and pulled it off, discarding it on the floor. He rolled off of her, and pulled her on top of him, beginning to kiss her once again. But he was in no hurry, now. He kissed her slow and rhythmically, stroking her hair. He was intensely aware of every feeling. Her hair, tickling his neck, Her warm breasts pressing up against his chest through the soft, pink silk, the stiff ache in his loins, begging to be touched…_

IV

_She gasped a little at the sight of his bare chest. Though she had touched it many times before, bandaging his wounds, she had never seen him take his shirt off so willingly, and never could she remember seeing his bare skin on the new moon. She began to run her hands over his stomach, mapping all of the muscles in her mind. Slowly but surely, she headed down towards his abdomen, drawing closer and closer to his arousal, as he became more and more familiar with the feelings of their kisses. He ran his fingers along her neck, back, and shoulders, slowly pulling one of her straps down off of her soft shoulder. He felt her hand brush the coarse hair of his abdomen. His breathing was heavy, and his skin was beginning to bead with perspiration. Pulling the second strap of her nightgown down and off of her arm, he felt the ache between his legs begin to throb. He began gently pulling the front of the silky garment down, revealing Kagome's breasts. He ran the tip of his finger over the erect nipple, and Kagome Let out a soft, weak, moan into his mouth, the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. He took her nipple between his two fingers and began to knead it experimentally. Another, louder, moan passed from her mouth into his. He massaged her breasts softly, sucking and kissing every inch of her neck. Suddenly, he felt her fingers curl around the base of his erect shaft. He let out a harsh gasp, of surprise, and pleasure. He froze, panting. She sat up._

"_Are… You alright?" Kagome asked nervously. Her voice was high, and it cracked, signaling that she was on the bridge of tears. Her body shivered at the idea that she might of done something wrong… that she might have hurt him… InuYasha's heart skipped a beat._

_Had he… Made her cry? _

_He had no words. His face glowed red and hot. He sat up, pulling her onto his lap. Putting his arms around her softly, he held her gently, as if she might break. _

"_Yeah" He whispered into her ear. _

"_Are you?" He asked. _

"_Y-Yes." She stuttered. "I thought that I'd hurt you…" She said quietly. He smiled slightly. _

"_No." His voice was quieter, still, like a breath, meant to be words. "Never." He breathed onto her neck. She felt the hardness of his full-blown erection pressing up against her bare thighs through his half-on hakama, aware of her own wetness. He slid his hands around her sides, beginning again with massaging her nipples. She moaned, leaning back onto him. He lifted her off of his lap, lying her down on the bed. He lay down beside her, lowering himself, and beginning to kiss her neck. He kissed, licked, and sucked along her collarbone, and then, slowly, he took her nipple between his teeth, and began to swish his tongue back and forth over the hardened peak. She curled her toes in pleasure, letting out a full-scale groan of satisfaction. He smiled a little, sucking tenderly, and kneading her other nipple between his fingers. With his free hand, he gradually pulled her nightgown lower and lower. Kagome had let go of all of her inhibitions, and was moaning and groaning with bliss, as InuYasha pleasured her. He shifted their positions, so that he was lying on top of her, giving him full access to her breasts. He pushed his Hakama, which had already been down to his knees, off, and to the side, letting his arousal press against Kagome's leg. _

_He pulled the blanket up and over them, pleasuring both of her nipples between his fingers, and starting to kiss down her stomach. _

_In one swift movement, he pulled the nightgown down and all the way off of her feet, throwing it onto the heap of his Hakama on the floor. Without his attentive dog-ears, InuYasha could only hear Kagome's moans, and with his human nose, he couldn't detect Sota's scent entering the room, but, his heart missing a beat, he saw his stunned young face peering at them, through the door way. He had opened the door without knocking, wondering what all the noise was about. He whipped around, pulling the blanket up quickly, covering Kagome's chest. They were both red-faced, and panting. _

"_Wh-Who?" Sota said dumbfounded. InuYasha suddenly remembered that Sota had never seen him on the night of the new moon. _

"_It's me, baka!" He spluttered, aware of Kagome, trying to hide behind him. _

"_I-InuYasha?" Sota asked. "what're you…" Sota's eyes became wide with realization of the fact that his hero and his sister were in bed together, their clothing discarded on the floor. _

"_Ever heard of knocking?" InuYasha remarked rudely, trying not to be too embarrassed. _

"_I-I thought you two were arguing, or something. I heard… noises." He said. _

"_Knock next time." InuYasha said, becoming an even deeper shade of red. _

"_Yeah…" Sota said, also blushing. "Sorry." And he hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him. Slowly, InuYasha turned to Kagome. _

"_How… much did he see?" She asked, quietly. _

"_I think he was standing there about a minute before I saw him." Said InuYasha, looking down. Kagome bit her lip. _

"_Oh." She said, nervously. _

"_If… If he asks… I guess I could… you know… talk to him." InuYasha said._

'_What?' Said his demon side. 'You will do NO SUCH THING! That baka should knock! That's all there is to it!' His demon side spluttered. 'Shut up!**'** His human side said. 'You owe it to Kagome!'_

"'_Kay. That'd be really great." Kagome whispered. There was a moment of silence. _

"…" _InuYasha was staring down at the bed. Suddenly, he felt Kagome's fingers curl around his shaft smoothly. She began to stroke him, up and down, taking her finger and running it over the sensitive head. He groaned. Pleasure tingled through his entire his body. _

"_Ohhh, Kagome." He whispered. Bending down, she took the very tip of his erection into her mouth. Unbelievable satisfaction echoed through him, and out of his mouth in moans and groans. He flopped back onto the bed, as she began to suck gently. He panted, relaxing, as her hot, wet mouth took in more and more of his erection. _

_He felt his climax coming, and he managed to faintly whisper, "Kagome, stop." And she obeyed. Taking her mouth off of his shaft, in the nick of time, he came, with a gasp that was her name. _

"_Kagome!" He moaned. He curled his toes, clutching the blanket tightly inside his fists. His voice was filled with desire, and satisfaction. Everything blasted into pure pleasure for a moment, and he forgot, that he was 500 years forward in time from where he belonged. He forgot that he was human; he forgot that he was demon. All that remained was pleasure, and Kagome. Gradually, he opened his eyes, looking up to see Kagome's face. She looked concerned. _

"_You okay?" She asked. He smiled, _

"_Hell, yeah." He said, looking down at himself. His stomach and thighs were splattered with a familiar, white, stickiness. He blushed a little bit, and she stood up, Grabbing the top of his kimono, and wrapping it around herself. _

"_I'll be right back." She whispered, disappearing out of the door of her bedroom. _

_V_

_InuYasha looked outside. It was only midnight, and still pitch dark outside. His natural attitude was returning. Even as a human, InuYasha was still guarded. But occasionally his emotions would overpower him, like now, for example. He couldn't really believe that this was happening. There he was, sitting on Kagome's bed, a human, covered in the product of an orgasm that she had given him. He began to inspect his shaft, which was still covered in her saliva and a small bit of his semen. It was tender from the sucking. The door re-opened, and Kagome came in. In her hands she held a wet cloth. She sat back down, and began to clean him off. InuYasha suddenly realized that she hadn't yet climaxed. He took the cloth from her hand, and began to kiss her neck. He sucked on her tender skin, lavishing it with his tongue, and brushing it with his slender lips. She closed her eyes and anticipated… Waiting… For him to touch the tiny spot that throbbed for him… _

_InuYasha stopped for a moment, and bit his lip. _

_Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. _

"_Inu… Yasha?" She asked. She suddenly turned beet red. She pulled the blanket up over herself. Did he think she was ugly? Was she not as beautiful as Kikyou? Did she smell bad? Did she taste like soap? _

"_Kagome… It's just… I don't really…" He frowned. _

"_I don't… understand…" He struggled for words._

"_You… I don't understand you." He said. Huh? What did that mean?_

"_What?" She said, confused._

"_I don't… Know… I don't understand your… I don't know how… I… I… I don't understand how… your body…" He spluttered. Kagome understood. InuYasha was blushing madly, trying to explain himself. _

"_I see what you mean," she whispered quietly._

"_I… You… Will you… Show me?" He asked. She smiled, and nodded slightly. _

_He pulled the blanket down, and put her hand on top of his._

"_Guide me…" He whispered. _

_Taking a deep breath, Kagome relaxed back into the bed. She spread her legs, and with painstaking slowness, she slid his hand over her moist skin, until it reached her slick opening. She placed his fingers on the throbbing nub, and whispered faintly, _

"_There…."_

_He took a deep breath, and, his soul quivering with panicky eagerness, he began to massage the spot where she had placed his hand. To his sheer release, she let out a firm, acknowledging whimper. He distinctly felt the spot where her flesh changed. Around it, the skin was in folds, and soft and limp. But in the middle it was firm, as if it had swelled. Sudden instincts took hold of him. As he rubbed the spot, he began to softly kiss her lower abdomen. Drawing downwards with each kiss, He was soon gliding his lips atop her shaved pubic area. She was wriggling in bliss beneath him, letting out groans and murmurs of every kind. Lifting his hand off of her hard-spot, in a whirl of impassioned spontaneity, InuYasha spread her lips, placing his tongue on her hard-spot, and lavishing it with as much devoted saliva as he could muster. She was beyond bliss… beyond thrill, and into inexplicable elation. There were no words in existence that would serve as description for the way she felt. Tingling ruptured and slithered passed every nerve in her body, causing her to shake with what seemed like eternal lust and yearn._

_And then, in a flash, warmth spread from her middle to her fingertips, relaxing her every muscle, and letting her fall into serene tranquility. After a moment, she nudged him to stop, and he obeyed. When she opened them, her eyes were teary, and they said one thing and one thing only to him: "Hold me." _

_And he did. He cuddled close to her, wrapping his strong arms around her slim body, and held her there. His love was inexplicable, incomprehensible, and unfathomable, and as she fell asleep in his arms, there was nothing in the world that could possibly ruin this moment that he had given her. Every muscle in her body was perfectly relaxed, and her thoughts drifted momentarily to Sango and Miroku, the shadows of the campfire dancing on their faces, as they too cuddled. She even felt the heat of the campfire, and she saw the blazing flames in the last look she took of InuYasha's golden eyes. And then, she fell to sleep, dreaming about the campfire back home._


End file.
